yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 979
Route 979, being the final route of the "viral" series. It will run from Lim Chu Kang Central, via Lim Chu Kang Road, Old Choa Chu Kang Road, KJE, BKE, PIE, Orchard Road and terminating at Plaza Singapura. Previously, they had to rely on route 190, route 971E or route 983. As a result, the need arises for a direct full-day connection between the Lim Chu Kang and the City, reducing the points at Choa Chu Kang and Bukit Panjang. Route 979 offers the full-day service of route 971E. It also relieves demand along Lim Chu Kang Road. It was withdrawn and replaced in 2014. Service 979 is a residential trunk service serving the housing estates of Yew Tee, connecting HDB blocks in Choa Chu Kang Crescent and Street 52 with connections to the key transport nodes such as Yew Tee MRT, as well as Bukit Panjang MRT. The route serves schools such as De La Salle School, and community amenities such as Bukit Panjang Plaza, Junction 10, Yew Tee Point, Limbang Shopping Centre and Yew Tee Community Building. It duplicates service 302 at that point and provides connection to Bukit Panjang area, without relying on service 302 and the MRT to Yew Tee, and to take the train to Choa Chu Kang and towards the Bukit Panjang LRT. It will also provide links like what Mr Lawrence Wong, the Member of Parliament for Limbang had been asking for the bus service to Yew Tee from Bukit Panjang. Additionally, this provides a vital link for Yew Tee residents to Bukit Panjang, the Downtown Line and thereafter to other towns and the City. Previously residents had to pass through Yew Tee or Choa Chu Kang if they rely solely on Service 302. Service 979 began having free rides on 27 December 2015, at the same time when Downtown Line opened. Celine Flew also took this bus service, especially when the Downtown Line Stage 2 began on the 27 December 2015. Celine Flew does not wear high heels yet, because she is too high and she will fall down. Double deckers have been released from service 972, one of the Jonathan Lim's routes after the Downtown Line opened on 27 December 2015. History Amendment of 979 Bus Service 979 was originally planned to serve Choa Chu Kang North 5 before continuing its route to Yew Tee MRT Station from Bukit Panjang. However, due to the restrictions at the junction of Stagmont Ring and Woodlands Rd, Bus Service 979 was launched in tandem with the opening of the Downtown Line Stage 2 on 27 December 2015 and plied KJE instead of Stagmont Ring. It was finally amended on 22 July 2018, after road widening was completed on 1 July 2018. This increases coverage on Choa Chu Kang North 5. The amended route covers lost parts of the sector along Choa Chu Kang North 5. Supplementary 979M Bus Service 979M is a residential trunk temporary route serving within the housing estates at Stagmont, connecting housing blocks along Choa Chu Kang North 5 and 6 with connections to key transport nodes at Bukit Panjang MRT / LRT. It duplicates SMRT Intratown Service 307 along Choa Chu Kang North 5 and 6. It was launched on 24 April 2016 to serve Choa Chu Kang North 5 residents with a direct link to Bukit Panjang MRT Station while modification works are ongoing at Stagmont Ring and Woodlands Road. Its last day of service is on 21 July 2018. Route Information (Service 979) *Petir Road (Bukit Panjang Int) *Bukit Panjang Road (Blk 183) *Woodlands Road (Junction 10) *Woodlands Road (opp Blk 632 CP) *Woodlands Road (opp Blk 635A) *Woodlands Road (bef Yew Tee Flyover) *Woodlands Road (aft Yew Tee Flyover) *Woodlands Road (Heavy Vehicle Park) *Stagmont Ring (bef Choa Chu Kang North 5) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (opp Blk 765) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (Blk 708) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (Blk 537) *Choa Chu Kang Street 52 (Blk 551) *Choa Chu Kang Street 52 (Blk 560) *Choa Chu Kang Drive (Yew Tee Station) *Choa Chu Kang North 7 (Blk 619) *Choa Chu Kang Crescent (Blk 681) *Choa Chu Kang Crescent (opp Blk 670) *Choa Chu Kang Crescent (opp Blk 666) *Choa Chu Kang Crescent (opp Blk 661) *Choa Chu Kang North 7 (Regent Grove Condo) *Choa Chu Kang Drive (opp Yew Tee Station) *Choa Chu Kang Street 52 (Blk 563) *Choa Chu Kang Street 52 (Blk 544) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (Blk 540) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (Blk 754) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (Blk 765) *Choa Chu Kang North 5 (bef Choa Chu Kang Link) *Woodlands Road (opp Heavy Vehicle Park) *Woodlands Road (bef Yew Tee Flyover) *Woodlands Road (aft Yew Tee Flyover) *Woodlands Road (aft KJE Slip Road) *Woodlands Road (Blk 632 CP) *Woodlands Road (opp Junction 10) *Upper Bukit Timah Road (aft Bukit Panjang Station) *Petir Road (Bukit Panjang Int)